Anjo Avernal
by Snake Eyes BR
Summary: EM ANDAMENTO. Snape foi programado para ser um traidor de Voldemort desde o início por um Alvo Dumbledore não tão bondoso quanto aparenta. Uma idéia vista por outro ângulo sobre a confiança cega de Dumbledore por Snape: quando não há margens para traições
1. Às Portas Do Inferno

** Anjo Avernal**

* * *

Esta Fic foi feita exclusivamente para o site "Snape Fics", de Meg - 

* * *

** Resumo:** Severus Snape foi programado para ser um traidor de Voldemort desde o início por um Alvo Dumbledore não tão bondoso quanto aparenta. Uma idéia vista por outro ângulo sobre a confiança cega de Dumbledore por Snape. Se quiser ser convincente, comece por enganar seus próprios entes queridos...

Gênero: Terror, drama.

Censura etária: PG 13.

Aviso: não haverá qualquer rastro, sombra ou esboço de romance nesta fic.

* * *

** Ato I – Às Portas Do Inferno.**

* * *

Seus olhos negros exprimiam o mais puro terror por aquilo que enxergavam enquanto o seu cérebro mal conseguia processar todas as informações visuais que chegavam até ele. Era como estar vivendo um pesadelo real e palpável, onde outros sentidos também estavam alertas e sedados ao mesmo tempo.

Mas, mesmo no pior dos pesadelos a fuga era possível através do despertar súbito causado pelo medo. Ali não havia como fugir: era real, cru, trágico. E o terror chegava através da visão pela imagem em plena e rápida decomposição; da audição pelos urros de dor atroz e pavor; do olfato pelo cheiro pútrido misturado ao enxofre e amônia; do tato através de todas as células de sua pele que percebiam aquele horror como fossem gotículas de água gelada em seu corpo, agora, febril.

O jovem rapaz de apenas 15 anos encolhia-se estático, rígido e mudo contra a parede daquela imensa sala de jantar obscura, pouco iluminada por dois fracos archotes cujas chamas bailavam nervosas com a pressão de ar que se formava no local.

Um nevoeiro negro e fétido começava a dominar o lugar enquanto ao centro da grande sala um corpo humano que ainda respirava, pulsava e urrava era consumido por chamas esverdeadas que brotavam do chão. O corpo não queimava. O corpo se decompunha feito um cadáver, mas aquele "cadáver" ainda vivia e agonizada cada centímetro seu que se desmanchava lentamente.

Nada, absolutamente nada poderia ser feito! O rapaz mantinha-se prostrado como se um punho gigante e invisível o prensasse com força contra o chão. Seus músculos e ossos estavam totalmente dominados pelo horror que presenciava, mas que cada um de seus seis sentidos experimentavam nitidamente tudo o que acontecia. O pavor era tanto que não conseguia pronunciar um som inaudível sequer.

A eternidade pode durar para sempre no infinito do tempo e espaço, ou durar ínfimos instantes. O terror durou apenas ínfimos instantes, porém eternos como a morte. E a morte, a dádiva da vida, o consolo do sofrimento, estava ali presente e premiava com a paz aquele cadáver decomposto já em restos que ainda tremulavam, não estando tão mortos assim.

O tempo e espaço se tornaram um infinito negro sem forma. Não saberia dizer quanto tempo se passou... minutos, horas, dias, meses, anos, séculos? Apenas deu-se conta de si mesmo, de sua ainda existência, quando sentiu espasmos por todos os músculos de seu corpo, como se cada um deles estivesse tentando criar vida própria para fugir daquele pesadelo real.

Uma dor aguda no estômago e o gosto amargo em sua boca antecederam a retomada de animação de seu corpo. Caído de joelhos e palmas no chão, sem força, coordenação motora e equilíbrio para levantar-se, vomitou tudo que tinha e não tinha em seu estômago. E como fosse isso que o mantinha extremamente pesado e preso ao chão, recuperou o pouco de força que fora suficiente apenas para arrastar-se ao chão até a porta de entrada do recinto, perdendo os sentidos logo em seguida e mergulhando numa imensidão de treva silenciosa e etérea, porém confortável e acolhedora como o útero materno, onde não havia mais pavor e dor.

* * *

Acordou duas semanas depois num ambiente claro, amplo e fresco. Não sentia qualquer parte de seu corpo. Estava deitado de forma tão confortável que jurava estar flutuando. Teria ele morrido?

Assim que sua visão embaçada se tornou nítida e capaz de focalizar com precisão, serpenteou seus olhos em torno do ambiente agradável em que se encontrava. Viu um biombo alto em tom de madeira com pinturas delicadas de plantas em toda a sua volta, o cercando; um jarro de porcelana envelhecida com flores silvestres que mantinham um perfume muito agradável e tranqüilizante pairando em todo o local. Olhou para si mesmo e viu que estava coberto por uma grossa e fofa colcha em tom de amarelo pálido. Com muito esforço, apoiou-se sobre seus cotovelos, pondo-se sentado na cama onde estava.

O Céu era aquilo? Ou o Inferno não é como o interior de um vulcão e sim um local monótono e solitário?

Seja lá onde estivesse, sentia-se extremamente feliz, embora de forma irracional. Sentia-se confortável e protegido. Sentia-se em paz, como se o que viveu com todos os seus sentidos jamais tivesse acontecido além da sua mente perturbada.

Ou então, ele realmente havia morrido e ali era o Céu, cuja entrada é levada pelo caminho estreito, tortuoso e árduo do Inferno.

Mas, com a fúria de uma torrente, as suas memórias se avivaram com tamanha força que quase parecia estar acontecendo tudo novamente ali mesmo diante de seus olhos.

Seus músculos entraram em espasmos involuntários, dificultando até mesmo a sua respiração e pulsação. Levou as mãos ao rosto, escondendo-os como fosse uma criança temerosa que escondia os olhos por medo de uma visão horrível... e era o que era: uma criança aterrorizada por imagens de pavor.

Seu pai! Era ele! As chamas verdes como esmeralda brotaram do chão e começaram a devorá-lo de dentro pra fora! As chamas moviam-se aguças com fossem tentáculos que invadiam e atravessavam cada parte do corpo de seu pai e, como se sugasse a sua vida como uma aranha faz as suas vítimas, o corpo ainda jovem de seu pai murchava e despedaçava como um cadáver em rápido estado de putrefação.

Um grito de pavor e a reação instintiva que o levara contra a cabeceira da cama, embolando-se no cobertor, lençol e travesseiro. Uma mão mansa havia pousado em seu ombro e, depois de sua reação de puro instinto de preservação, duas mãos o seguraram com firmeza em seus braços finos e fracos. Somente quando o instinto deu-lhe trégua desanuviando visão e mente, percebeu que era um homem idoso e de aparência bondosa que estava diante de si e, quando sua mente estava totalmente liberta de vendas, entendeu que o tal homem tratava-se do Diretor de sua escola de nível médio, Hogwarts.

Somente depois de ouvir uma dúzia de vezes seu nome ser pronunciado de forma doce e calma que o garoto Severus Snape voltou realmente a si, cessando quase instantaneamente todos os espasmos e sentindo o ar fresco entrar por suas narinas e seu coração voltar a bater em compassos ritmados e indolores.

—Severus... está tudo bem, filho... você esta bem, salvo e seguro... Você está em Hogwarts...

* * *

Outros dias mais se passaram até que o jovem Severus estivesse recuperado de forma aceitável o suficiente para conversar sobre o que aconteceu consigo... ou melhor, sobre o que havia presenciado dentro de sua própria casa, o horror da magia negra que consumiu seu próprio pai.

Às vésperas de completar dezesseis anos, o garoto se perdia em pensamentos frívolos de comemorações, como fosse um escape de sua mente perturbada pelas memórias do terror. Não comemorava seu aniversário há muitos anos, desde que sua mãe falecera, levando em seu ventre seu irmão caçula. E, agora, sabia, para toda a sua vida, que não teria mais qualquer motivo para comemorar. Seu pai, sua única família, estava morto.

Ele estava sozinho. Completamente sozinho no mundo. Era o último de sua estirpe. E seu nome e toda a história de sua família também estariam mortos quando ele mesmo não mais respirasse.

Muito longinquamente ouvia uma voz mansa pronunciar seu nome, até despertar totalmente de seus devaneios e encontrar-se sentando numa confortável poltrona em veludo carmesim dentro de uma sala arredondada e repleta de artefatos interessantes e diferentes. As paredes estavam recobertas de quadros de bruxos e bruxas importantes que lhe dispensavam olhares curiosos e atentos.

Severus levantou lentamente sua cabeça, encontrando os olhos azuis-água que inspiravam muita confiança e tranqüilidade, mesmo que o seu dono permanecesse com a expressão cerrada... mas, num futuro não muito distante, o garoto descobriria que aquela aparência de bondade era uma mascará das mais perfeitas.

—Eu sei o quanto isso é pesaroso e difícil para você, Severus, mas precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu aquela noite, em sua casa, quando seu pai foi assassinado...

"Assassinado?"... tal palavra reverbera na mente do garoto Snape, chegando a lhe causar tontura. Seu pai foi morto, sim, de forma extremamente cruel, e o que o matou foi uma força maligna e invisível. Mas o termo "assassinado" soava-lhe estranho. Não podia dizer que seu pai, que fôra morto daquela forma, tinha sido, simplesmente, assassinado... isso era tão pouco... tal palavra não era capaz de expressar claramente todo o horror que provocou a morte de seu pai e que ele próprio presenciou em todos os seus detalhes.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que Severus pronunciasse qualquer palavra em resposta ao Diretor Alvo Dumbledore, que aguardava pacientemente pelo garoto pôr suas idéias em ordem.

—Eeeh... b-bem.. o senhor não quer que eu diga tudo que vi aquela noite, não é? Dou ao senhor até uma penseira com minhas lembranças, mas não me faça descrever um cheiro sequer do que senti naquele momento... isso.. isso.. seria como reviver tudo de novo! Desculpe, Professor, mas não posso falar sobre isso!

O garoto abaixava seus olhos para seu colo, enquanto suas mãos seguravam firmemente no assento da poltrona e seus pés balançavam suspensos a poucos milímetros do chão, tentando aliviar a tensão que começava a dominar-lhe.

Alvo Dumbledore respirou profundamente, segurando por instantes o ar em seus pulmões enquanto mantinha seus olhos fechados, observando a si mesmo.

—Eu compreendo, meu jovem, e sei que isso seria torturante... mas, mesmo assim, precisamos falar sobre o que aconteceu, não o fato em si, que é uma conseqüência, mas naquilo que resultou nessa tragédia horrorosa.

Severus ergueu de imediato o seu rosto, encarando Dumbledore. Seus olhos negros fechavam-se em fendas que demonstravam a raiva que sentia ao ouvir tais palavras que lhe soaram como uma acusação. Numa voz letal e baixa, replicou o que acabava de ouvir:

—Conseqüência? O senhor está dizendo que meu pai foi culpado por sua própria morte?! O senhor está dizendo que meu pai provocou toda aquela aberração?!!

—Mantenha-se calmo e ouça... – disse o Diretor de forma direta e firme, com sua mão direita espalmada para o garoto. —Lamento muito em dizer isso, mas aquela morte brutal de seu pai foi, sim, uma conseqüência... tudo o que a Treva dá, ela tira em dobro, às vezes, até mais que isso! E ela não admite deslizes...

O garoto estremeceu diante daquelas palavras ditas de forma fria e calculada. Seus olhos arregalaram-se de pavor. Pavor por estar começando a compreender onde o Prof Dumbledore queria chegar. Pavor por começar a ver o quanto fazia sentido o que ele dizia.

Durante várias gerações que atravessavam séculos, sua família sempre fora dedicada às Artes das Trevas. A família Snape sempre esteve mergulhada na Magia Negra. Foi uma das primeiras famílias bruxas de todo o Reino Unido e, logo, com o passar dos tempos, tornou-se uma família nobre, distinta e tradicional. Cultuavam desde sempre o obscuro e as forças da natureza, que se tornaram proibidas por serem deveras poderosas. Os poucos membros da família Snape que se deixaram cair por paixões tolas que maculavam a honra de todos, foram simplesmente banidos para todo o sempre...

Porém, o resultado de tudo isso era hoje haver um único membro ainda vivo, o único a carregar o nobre sobrenome... no fim, seria esse o resultado da dedicação a algo perigoso e proibido?

Sim e não, tão somente.

O erro de seu pai, por assim dizer, foi ter-se filiado a um bruxo impuro... e depois tê-lo desafiado ao descobrir seu sangue imundo.

—O senhor diz que... a morte de meu pai foi uma conseqüência de ele pertencer ao Círculo das Trevas de Lorde Voldemort?

Alvo Dumbledore sorriu um sorriso frio, igualmente ao brilho de seu olhar. Recostou-se a sua poltrona, observando de queixo erguido o rapaz por sob seus pequenos óculos em formato de meia lua. Se havia algo de muito admirável ao garoto Snape, era a sua astúcia. E astúcia unida à inteligência afiada do rapaz o fazia um candidato perfeito para encenar uma grande peça de tragifarsa.

—Até onde sei, o seu pai já não pertencia mais ao Círculo de Voldemort. Além de ter desertado, ele desafiou o próprio Voldemort quando descobriu que este não era um puro-sangue de fato, o que acarreta uma grande desonra para o Clã Snape... então eu lhe pergunto, meu menino: o que se passa em seu coração o fato de ter a família desonrada e seu pai morto por Lorde Voldemort?

Severus ainda não teve tempo suficiente para desenvolver qualquer raciocínio lógico sobre o ocorrido, muito menos ter desenvolvido sentimentos de rancor e vingança, mas ante a pergunta de Alvo Dumbledore, sua mente começou a girar num impulso violento, remexendo desde o seu cérebro até os menores de seus nervos. O garoto apertou ainda mais forte a poltrona, enterrando suas unhas no tecido. Os dentes estavam cerrados a ponto de ser doloroso e uma veia despontou em sua têmpora, pulsando nervosamente. A tez pálida de seu rosto começou a se tornar rubra e quente quando, finalmente, após longos minutos, levantou a cabeça e encarou olho no olho o velho mago a sua frente, que aguardava, como sempre, pacientemente por uma resposta, com a expressão inalterada e os dedos entrelaçados sobre a mesa.

Mesmo com a boca completamente seca, o garoto proferiu sua sentença com todo o rancor que acabara de despertar. A voz passada por entre os dentes quase cerrados, soava como um sibilar. O sobrecenho crispado não permitia ver a córnea dos olhos de Severus, que, naquele momento, mais pareciam a própria treva, como um céu noturno mórbido, sem lua e estrelas.

—Eu quero a destruição desse maldito! Eu quero o fim de Voldemort! Quero que ele tenha um fim muito pior do que meu pai teve!

* * *

** Fim do ato I** – continua...

By **Snake Eyes** – Outubro de 2004.

* * *


	2. Lembranças Malditas

** Anjo Avernal**

* * *

Esta Fic foi feita exclusivamente para o site "Snape Fics", de Meghara Rayanneh - 

* * *

**Ato II – Lembranças Malditas.**

* * *

Uma mulher em seus trinta e poucos anos estava deitada numa imensa cama de lençóis brancos ricamente ornamentados com bordados e rendas. Seus cabelos negros e lisos se espalhavam pelo travesseiro. A sua jovem beleza havia sido muito debilitada pela doença que a consumia rapidamente. Com muito esforço, levanta sua mão na direção em que seus olhos negros sem viço tremulam. Os lábios ressecados forçam-se no esboço de um sorriso e um som chiado sai de sua boca. Gotículas caem sobre seu busto, manchando o tecido da camisola que usava. A mão da mulher cai pesadamente ao lado de seu corpo. Os lábios e olhos semi-serrados já não demonstravam qualquer sinal de vida, que acabava de se extinguir.

Um menino, em seus nove anos, joga seus braços e cabelos sobre o colo da mulher morta, em soluços desesperados e murmúrios ininteligíveis. Seus cabelos curtos e negros se espalham pelo rosto da mãe, fazendo contraste com a pele de cor cadavérica. Mãos gentis seguram o menino pelos ombros e o afasta da mãe morta. Seus olhinhos negros e brilhosos pelas lágrimas excessivas fixam sobre o ventre da mulher, que remexia-se involuntariamente, como se o que ali estava, quisesse escapar da iminente morte que o aguardava. A mãe do pequeno Severus, cuja doença a levara dele, levava consigo seu irmãozinho, que ainda era apenas um feto de seis meses.

Desesperado e suando frio, o jovem Severus acorda e senta-se subitamente na cama, arfando em fúria. Em seu rosto, as lágrimas se misturavam ao suor que escorria de sua testa e têmporas.

Rispidamente afasta a cortina de veludo verde do dossel da cama, buscando o ar que lhe faltava ali. Trêmulo, tenta alcançar a jarra de água, que estoura a poucos milímetros de seus dedos, fazendo voar cacos e água para todos os lados.

Irritado, Severus leva suas mãos espalmadas ao seu rosto e continua nessa posição por longos instantes, enquanto arfava fortemente e seu corpo continuava a tremer pelo estresse. Todas as noites seus pesadelos o perseguiam. Pior do que serem pesadelos, seus sonhos eram lembranças reais. Nas últimas duas semanas vinha sonhando com as mortes de seu pai e sua mãe. Cada vez os pesadelos lhe mostravam detalhes diferentes, dos quais sequer julgava ter conhecimento ou lembranças... talvez fossem peças pregadas por seu subconsciente... mas, antes fosse. Ele não se odiava a ponto de cometer tais perversidades consigo mesmo.

Mas, nesta noite, fôra a primeira vez que sonhara com a morte de seu irmãozinho. Não que tivesse chegado a vê-lo de fato, mas não se lembrava desse detalhe... o ventre de sua mãe remexia e se contorcia pelo bebê que ainda vivia dentro do corpo defunto da mulher. Uma agonia que se perpetuou por muito tempo. Como podia um ser puro e inocente sofrer tal pena? O que aquele bebê havia feito de tão ruim para morrer daquela forma, sem ao mesmo ter tido a chance de sequer vir ao mundo?

Severus deslizou suas mãos pelo rosto, subindo seus dedos pela testa e enterrando-os em seus cabelos molhados pelo suor. Estava mais calmo, mas não era capaz de voltar a dormir naquela noite ainda.

Jogou por sobre o ombro um manto negro e longo, que o cobriu até os pés. Prendeu com uma fivela na altura da garganta e saiu do dormitório em passos apressados, fazendo tremular o manto atrás de si.

Alcançou o Salão Comunal da Sonserina e logo as escadarias que davam acesso ao corredor principal de Hogwarts. Subiu para o saguão e saiu para os jardins, afastando a imensa e pesada porta de carvalho da entrada.

Era verão e ainda faltava pouco menos de um mês para o início das aulas em Hogwarts. O castelo se tornava muito agradável nesta época. As rochas milenares que formavam toda a sua estrutura garantiam o frescor e umidade no mais intenso dos verões. O silêncio era absoluto; não fosse pelo atrito de seus passos no solo, o farfalhar de suas vestes pelo seu movimento e o chiar manso de sua respiração, Severus poderia jurar que havia ficado surdo.

Assim como eram quase todas as noites de Verão, o céu estava totalmente limpo, mas suas estrelas mantinham um brilho ofuscado. A Lua estava em fase crescente e só era possível ver metade se sua plenitude, mas era o suficiente para iluminar satisfatoriamente os jardins do castelo.

A brisa seca que soprava naquela noite varria a vegetação e farfalhava melodiosamente as copas das árvores da Floresta Proibida e dos pequenos arbustos. Severus se adiantou até as margens do Lago da Lula Gigante, cuja silhueta repousava sobre a superfície do espelho d'água, que refletia as estrelas pálidas e o luar tímido. Jogou-se sentado na grama e usou uma pedra sobresselente como apoio para sua cabeça, deitando e mirando seus olhos negros para o céu noturno igualmente negro.

Respirou fundo e, mesmo involuntariamente, começou a repassar mentalmente os seus últimos dias ali naquela escola. Não conseguiu afastar a idéia de infortúnio e inveja. Enquanto ele estava ali, desgraçado, sofrendo os dias posteriores à morte de seu pai, todos os outros alunos, inclusive seus inimigos, saboreavam das tão desejadas férias em companhia de suas famílias, totalmente felizes e completamente alheios às mazelas do mundo.

Seus olhos se marejaram, mas não permitiria que uma gota de lágrima fosse derramada. Já havia chorado o suficiente à morte de seu pai. O que havia agora era apenas a sua vingança. E para se vingar era preciso se tornar cada vez mais forte e poderoso!

E era exatamente isso que faria: colaboraria para a derrubada de Voldemort! E com a ajuda de Alvo Dumbledore, iria vingar a morte de seu pai e a desonra de seu Clã!

* * *

—O Senhor deve estar louco!! Com quer que eu me junte a Voldemort depois de tudo o que aconteceu?!! – Perguntava quase aos gritos um enfurecido Severus Snape, que mantinha-se curvado para frente e os punhos fechados com força, após levantar-se subitamente da poltrona de veludo carmesim ricamente adornada. Seus cabelos finos e oleosos caiam por sobre seu rosto, ocultando parcialmente sua expressão de revolta.

Com uma expressão divertida, Dumbledore respondeu ao garoto, assentindo lentamente com a cabeça e quase um sorriso nos lábios. A voz suave e calma se contrastava à revolta de Severus.

—É exatamente isso que quero que faça, Severus. Eu quero que você se alie ao Círculo das Trevas de Voldemort e consiga ser o seu mais fiel Comensal da Morte.

A cabeça de Severus girou. Ele não podia estar ouvindo direito, era essa a verdade. Como poderia, em sua sã consciência, receber ordens de Dumbledore para se juntar aos Comensais da Morte e ser fiel aquele demônio que torturou seu pai até a morte?! Era preferível um milhão de vezes tornar-se um trouxa do que abaixar a cabeça para aquele bruxo maldito! Dumbledore só podia estar brincando! Ou ele estava mesmo se tornando um senil esclerosado...

—O Senhor está brincando, é isso! Pois eu lhe digo, Prof Dumbledore: é uma brincadeira de profundo mau gosto! Eu, jamais, durante toda a minha vida, me juntarei ao Círculo das Trevas e menos ainda me tornarei um servo daquele imundo!! EU JAMAIS ME TORNAREI SERVO DE QUEM QUER QUE SEJA!!

—Então me diga, meu jovem: como pretende vingar a morte de seu pai? Deixará impune aquele que atirou à lama o nome de sua família, uma das mais importantes de todo o Reino Unido por séculos? – Dumbledore mantinha-se calmo, mas um brilho estranho pairava sobre seus olhos claros e seus lábios esboçavam um sorriso cínico mal disfarçado.

O jovem Severus abrandou sua revolta ante a pergunta do velho mago. Ele não era tolo e tampouco burro de acreditar que, sozinho, poderia destruir aquela aberração chamada Voldemort. Sabia não ser fraco, sabia ser até mesmo muito poderoso para a sua pouca idade e pouca experiência de vida. Tinha muitos conhecimentos sobre Magia Negra, mas isso tudo ainda era insuficiente para derrotar o Lorde das Trevas. Num duelo, ele sequer conseguiria fazer um arranhão naquele rosto deformado e estaria morto antes que terminasse de ouvir o som da Avada Kedavra, isso se ele tivesse a sorte de ser morto de forma rápida e limpa.

Como se o teto estivesse se apoiando em seus ombros, o garoto sentiu-se muito fraco e cansado. Cabisbaixo, deixou-se sentar pesadamente na poltrona vermelha, os braços apoiados em suas pernas e seu rosto encarando o chão de pedra suntuosamente ornamentado. Seus cabelos de fios retos e médios faziam-se de cortina para seu semblante que denunciava sua prostração. Num sussurro cansado, finalmente responde à pergunta de Dumbledore, que aguardava com toda a calma do mundo, como se o seu tempo fosse eterno.

—Eu não sei... eu não pretendo deixar aquele monstro impune, mas não sei o que poderia fazer para destruí-lo agora... Não sou nenhum idiota que não enxerga suas próprias limitações, mas não sei o que fazer... pelo menos não agora...

O garoto postou-se ereto na cadeira, voltando a encarar o Diretor.

—... talvez, daqui alguns anos... se eu treinar todos os dias, desenvolver minha força e meu poder... talvez eu consiga destruí-lo...

Severus recostou-se na cadeira, desviando seu olhar para qualquer ponto dentro daquela sala redonda. Um sorriso torto e afetado passou por seus lábios, enquanto suas mãos batucavam os braços da poltrona.

—Eu sei que posso me tornar muito mais poderoso que aquele mestiço desgraçado... mas, até lá... talvez eu seja morto por ele... talvez ele até me queira morto, pra acabar de vez com minha família... eu morreria feito um imbecil que não levou sua vingança até o fim!

—Então... torne-se um Comensal de Voldemort e torne-se o mais fiel de todos seus seguidores. – Dumbledore falou numa forma tão simplista como se para ele aquela fosse a idéia mais básica e sensata que havia.

O garoto mirou novamente o Diretor, incrédulo e desconfiado. Ali teve o pressentimento de que as coisas não eram bem o que aparentavam ser. Já que não tinha nada a perder, talvez fosse interessante entrar nesse jogo.

* * *

Uma dor aguda nos joelhos o fez voltar à realidade. Severus estava caído no chão, apoiado com dificuldade por suas mãos. Arfava desesperado, os seus olhos arregalados. Gotas de suor caiam de seu rosto e formavam pequenos círculos de mancha no chão.

Dumbledore observava de queixo erguido o garoto por sob seus óculos de meia lua. Perto de sua presença onipotente, qualquer um se sentiria um verme... e era assim como Severus sentia-se: um verme.

—Quantas vezes mais terei que lhe dizer para trancar a sua mente? Continuo a ter acesso a todos os seus medos e fraquezas, garoto! Com isso poderia induzi-lo à morte apenas usando a psicologia! Levante-se e recomponha-se, Severus!

Severus mirou o bruxo de pose austera com todo o seu ódio. Como poderia Dumbledore submetê-lo a esse tipo de coisa?! Fazê-lo se lembrar dos piores momentos de sua vida?!

—Não é nada simples, professor! – Severus levantou-se, mas mantinha seus joelhos flexionados e apoiava suas mãos sobre eles. —O Senhor é infinitamente mais poderoso do que eu! Não dá pra evitar que invada minhas memórias!

—Será que terei que repetir tudo de novo, garoto? – Dumbledore deu dois passos adiante, encarando ainda de queixo erguido o jovem Severus. —Se eu soubesse que você era incapaz, jamais teria designado-o para essa missão. Você aprenderá Oclumância, Severus, nem que eu tenha que derreter seu cérebro para isso. E nenhuma outra magia negra lhe será tão útil quanto esta. A Oclumância salvará a sua vida diante de Voldemort.

Severus ficou ainda encarando o Diretor, mas sem dizer nada. Não fosse por seu pai, desistiria de tudo e sumiria pra sempre de Hogwarts. A sua vingança jamais o deixaria desistir, fugir, esconder. Postou-se ereto, sem nunca desviar os olhos de Dumbledore. Enfrentar era a sua única forma de livrar-se de tudo isso.

Dumbledore esticou sua mão nua em direção ao garoto que ainda o olhava com ódio. Um sorriso de satisfação se desenhou em seu rosto antes de pronunciar o feitiço. Desta vez Severus conseguiria fazer o que tinha que ser feito:

— Legilimens!

* * *

A luminosidade do sol já despontava por sobre as copas das árvores da Floresta Proibida aos fundos do lago. As nuvens de aspecto plumoso se coloriam em tons de vermelho e dourado. Pássaros em bando atravessavam o céu e muitos outros preenchiam aquele nascer do dia com cantos melodiosos. A brisa fresca trazia consigo perfumes diversos da mata.

Severus despertou do estado de vigília em que se encontrava. Piscou em profusão algumas vezes e esfregou seus olhos, levantando-se do gramado e pondo-se sentado. Por rápidos instantes ficou admirando o céu refletido no lago até lembrar-se de que sua vida não era e jamais será tranqüila como aquela visão tão bela e tão singela como o raiar de um novo dia.

—...talvez seja.. se destruirmos aquele maldito... e se eu aprender a sobreviver com tudo isso...

Levantou-se e espanou de seu manto algumas folhas secas que ficaram agarradas ali. Em passos longos e lentos, subiu a pequena inclinação do terreno, indo em direção ao castelo. Parou e voltou seu olhar novamente para o lago, para apreciar uma última vez aquela paisagem que, por mais que as pessoas sofressem, era imutável... bela e eterna.

Esperançava, naquele momento, viver algum dia apenas para isso, apenas para apreciar o mundo a sua volta.

* * *

** Fim do ato I** – continua...

By **Snake Eyes** – Novembro de 2004.

* * *

**♥**** Agradecendo aos reviews! ****♥**

* * *

**♥****Claire R. Black!****♥**

Minha primeira review pra AA!

Oiê! Você não é das minhas leitoras constantes, então espero que eu tenha te ganhado com essa fic :) Leitores novos são sempre muito bom de melhor :))

É, 'maquiavélico' é o termo perfeito para o Dumbledore da fic... e até no livro ele é meio assim, então não inventei nada (afinal um cara que sempre sabe das coisas antes de acontecer e não faz nada pra mudar isso, só deve tá querendo ver o circo pegar fogo mesmo, não?).

E vamos botar bastante trevas nessa fic.. porque o Snape não pode ser sempre esse babaca que se amarra em qualquer uma em romancezinhos baratos, não? E depois de 4 fics assim, quero mais é dar uma boa mudada :-P

Oh! Mil desculpas, mas acabei demorando pra postar este 2º cap ¬¬"

Bjusss! E obrigado pelo comentário!

* * *

**♥****Anita McGonagall!****♥**

Mto obrigado pela solidariedade e por ter se compadecido com apenas um review para a fic, snif ;;

Minha modéstia não permite me dizer, mas... concordo plenamente contigo XD

Ah! E que tal uma fanart pra essa daqui tb, heim :D

Bem, tá aqui a continuação... demorô, mas tá aqui ;)

Bjusss!

* * *

**♥****Sheyla Snape!****♥**

Pôxa, e nem fiz tão pavoroso quanto gostaria....

Essa cena eu me inspirei no filme "Os caçadores da arca perdida", no final do filme quando o nazista abre a arca e todos que estava com ele e presenciaram as "maravilhas" escondidas foram consumidos aos poucos. E o lance do tentáculo tirei de "Final fantasy - movie". Legal né?

É, heheh, as aparências enganam... Dumbledore, mesmo o do livro, é maquiavélico, como a Claire falou. Não vou fazer nada demais com ele, mas não deixarei essa imagem de vovô bonzinho e caduco não.

E, SORRY, but... NO shipper! Não vai entrar romance nessa fic não, por mais que o Snape precise. Vamos judiar bastante dele aqui, heheh XD

Bjus!

* * *

E a todos que leram a fic: MUITO OBRIGADO!

E quem não comentou: COMENTE! Review é o combustível do fanfiqueiro XD

Snake Eyes BR - www.iespana.es/snake-eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**HIATUS**

* * *

**Latim Lacuna, intervalo, falha.**

* * *

Esta idéia me veio à cabeça - muito tardiamente, diga-se de passagem - como uma forma de dar a devida satisfação ao leitor desta fic, que encontra-se aparentemente "abandonada", mas que, de fato, está apenas em... "_estado latente_".

Este falso capítulo vem apenas para dar a satisfação obrigatória aos leitores, pedir desculpas pela longa noite de falta de atualizações e deixar claro que a fic NÃO está abandonada, embora tenha muito tempo que não ocorra a atualização de uma novo capítulo.

A explicação é a seguinte (que sei que compreenderá, mas que não tem obrigação alguma de aceitar): Nos últimos 3 anos a situação no "_mundo real_" tornou-se complicada, cheia de compromissos e muitas contrariedades. Como é o "_mundo real_" quem comanda, sofreu o "_mundo virtual_". Com isto, o precioso tempo vago que antes se disponha, tornou-se ainda mais precioso devido a sua raridade... vida de gente grande é algo triste e tedioso. Ocorreu, então, o travamento das idéias e da criatividade - devido a ter que se utilizar um tempo vago que se dispunha, com hora e local inapropriados. Com isso, a produção de fanfics sofreu drástico abalo, não sendo mais possível - até os dias de hoje - conseguir a mesma produção de antes, quando era possível, até!, postar 1 capítulo por semana em mais de uma fic; aos padrões atuais, isso era uma verdadeira façanha.

Hoje não mais isso é possível, infelizmente. Se será sempre assim no futuro, isso não posso garantir, mas que atualmente isso o é :(

Portanto, desde muito tempo, tomei por resolução pegar uma das fics pendentes e dedicar exclusivamente a ela todo o tempo que tiver disponível para tal - e a disposição do _santo_ baixar e ajudar com a coisa - para dar prosseguimento e levar à cabo a história. E esse método será usado para cada uma das fics pendentes, até que todas estejam, finalmente, completas e terminadas.

Por isso, peço desculpas por esse longo hiatus na atualização desta fic. Creia, não é nem a minha vontade e nem a minha intenção, mas é o que a realidade - que quase nunca colabora - que me obriga a isso.

_Confesso de peito aberto que amo demais isso de escrever, de criar e contar histórias, dar vida a personagens, inventar situações, amarrar idéias, viajar e mesmo aloprar com as palavras, e se me fosse permitido, minha vida seria isso: escrever!_

Então, gostaria que soubesse que não é por minha vontade ou despeito que esta fic está parada há tanto tempo. As _coisas_, a _vidinha mudérna_, muitas vezes atrapalham mais que colaboram em algo... por isso, peço realmente desculpas por tanto tempo sem atualizar, e por também não ter trazido até você nem uma pequena satisfação que fosse. Embora não tenha feito de má fé, foi um lamentável descaso com você, Caro Leitor!

E fica registrado isso: que esta fic não está abandonada, e que terá a sua continuação e encerramento no momento oportuno, embora eu não possa, sequer, prever quando será esse tempo, mas que, se Deus me permitir, ele virá, cedo ou tarde ;)

Agradeço de coração a sua boa vontade e interesse por esta simples fic. Agradeço o carinho contido no seu ato de ler, de parar frente ao pc e perder alguns minutos preciosos se dedicando às leituras dos capítulos. Agradeço mesmo e isso que você faz é muito importante para mim!

Abraços e fique no aguardo que, quando menos nós esperamos, algo de bom e novo surge para quebrar o tédio do "mundo real".

**Esteja com Deus, hoje e sempre!**

**Luz & Força!**

* * *

_**Snake Eye's**_

Novembro de 2007

* * *


End file.
